legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sneasel
Sneasel (Japanese: ニューラ Nyula) is a dual-type Dark/Ice Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves into Weavile when leveled up holding a Razor Claw during the night. Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into the bark. This Pokémon seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while the parents are away. The ReBoot Multiverse Sneasel was one of Akari's Pokémon, and he was definitely one of her all-time favorites. She used him along with her Scizor, Skarmory, and Kingler as last resorts while she and her comrades reached The Edge of Beyond and the Web. Sadly, it just wasn't enough while the defensive/offensive Pokémon were suffering from the endless onslaughts from the Web Riders as well as the degrading, toxic atmosphere from deep cyberspace. They were unsuccessful while they tried to find the infant Creature who stole AndrAIa's code. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Sneasel was a true warrior as she protects the Graveyard from many threats, as well as utilizing the Sheikah arts. In both times, Sneasel's agility and deadly skills were vital whether they'd be beneath the well or in the Shadow Temple, to which she feels at home. Her best quality was her move, Beat Up, as she constantly spams it when she's in a bind, even against Bongo Bongo. Also, she fainted during battle, and was chosen by Impa, as well as Link's great sparring partner. The Sheikah's Curse Sneasel was first seen sparring with Link with his new Kakariko Longsword; even though it wasn't as potent as the Master Sword, it still left a mark on her. She was actually well enough to fight alongside her comrades when they faced off against Tussey and her phantom thugs. A Night of Pleasantness It was revealed that Houndoom was desperate on looking for a mate, and while Sneasel was considered as one of his compatible Pokémon to breed with, she utterly refused and threw a fit. Being that she was a Dark, though Ice-Type, Zelda II understood why she never wanted to pair up with a polar opposite. Gallery 215-Sneasel.png 200px-Ash_Totodile_Harrison_Sneasel.png 250px-JE149.png 250px-Sneasel_anime.png 126897.jpg.png 477703.jpg 1893200-sneasel_icy_wind.png Candice'_Snesel.png defeated.png Harrison_Sneasel.png Screenshot_2019-09-10 sneasel - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-09-10 sneasel - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-09-10 sneasel - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-09-10 sneasel - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-09-10 sneasel - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-09-10 sneasel - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-09-10 sneasel - Google Search.png slashing-sneasel.gif sneasel--37.5.jpg Sneasel-sneasel-19750394-320-240.jpg This+is+totodile+versus+sneasel+_08056eff8626d093c9275c1c966da2e3.gif WTP Sneasel.png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) SparringPartners.jpg|Sneasel as one of Link's sparring partners Kakarikograveyard.jpg|Sneasel awaiting the reveal of Kakariko's secret weapon Well.jpg|Sneasel underneath the well at Kakariko Shadowtemple.jpg|Sneasel at the Shadow Temple Shadowshowdown.jpg|Sneasel with Murkrow battling Bongo Bongo Sagespokemon.jpg|Sneasel with Impa and her guardians TribalCont.jpg|Sneasel joins this Tribal Ceremony at night, which suits him well since he's a Dark-Type, along with his evolved form, Weavile, and his associate, Impa. He dances and slices along with the rhythm of the mesmerizing drums. Category:Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Generation II Pokemon Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Ice Type Pokemon Category:Dark Type Pokemon Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Elementals Category:Pokemon Category:Non Humans Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Sadists Category:Predators Category:Psychopath Category:Scary Characters Category:Weasels Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in the Tribal Ceremony Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover